Les chaussures
by peckforever
Summary: Yuya veut les chaussures de Luciole. Pourquoi? c'est pas trop dur à deviner!KyoXyuya


Ohayo people!!!

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau oneshot! et un KyoxYuya pour changer! XD (en fait ça change rien du tout!! )

Je crois que je suis une fanficeuse de oneshots mais pas de fic à chapitres... (mais baillonez la!!)

Avant d'aller plus loin, je souhaite remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews sur mes fics, ça me fait super plaisir. Bien que non dotée d'un cerveau, les sentiments des gens parviennent quand même à m'atteindre! ARIGATO !

J'ose espérer que ça va vous plaire et que c'est pas trop pourri, enfin bon, avec moi c'est une mission quasi impossible T.T (je sais, je sais... on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a... ARRETE DE PLEURER ABRUTIE!!! )

C'est très court et c'est partit d'un délire donc ne vous étonnez pas du niveau!!

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

-Luciole, j'ai besoin de toi! (Yuya commence à perdre patience)

-hmm?

-Je veux... tes chaussures!

-Non.

-S'il te plait?

-De quoi?

-tes chaussures.

-Elles sont hautes.

-Oui. J'en ais besoin!

-Ah...

-Peux-tu me prêter tes chaussures, s'il te plait?

-Non.

-Luciole...

-Hmm?

-TES CHAUSSURES MAINTENANT! (Yuya a perdu patience... )

-Ah... d'accord.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu attends?

-Une chenille...

¤ tentative désespérée pour conserver son calme. Echec lamentable de cette même tentative ¤

-LUCIOOOOOLE!!!!!

Ce dernier ne dû son salut qu'à ses prodigieux réflexes, évitant de justesse le muramasa. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Tu veux te battre? J'aime bien me battre.

_Oh non, très mauvais!! Je fais pas le poids là! _

-Non, je ne veux pas me battre, je veux tes-

-Ah bon, tant pis...

_Bon ça suffit: On passe au plan B comme Bourrin. _

Et sur ce, Yuya attrapa une des chaussures de Luciole (toujours en train de chercher sa chenille) et tira dessus avec véhémence. Malheureusement le résultat ne fut pas glorieux. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de grillé, elle s'aspergea aussitôt avec le seau d'eau qu'elle avait pensé à emmener « au cas ou ». Luciole n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et continuait sa quête, ignorant royalement la blonde furax.

_PLAN C comme CHENILLE!!! mwahahaha cette fois je suis sure de moi!!_

-Luciole regarde! Une chenille!

Yuya agitait dans sa main une chose verte identifiée comme le dit animal. Aussitôt l'attention de Luciole se tourna vers elle.

-Donne la moi...

-D'accord mais pour l'avoir, il faut me donner tes chaussures!

Le blond hésitait et semblait tiraillé entre son amour pour les chenilles et son amour pour ses chaussures. Alors Yuya ajouta:

-C'est elle qui le dit. Elle vaut une paire de chaussures! Et puis c'est pas définitif, je te les rend après.

Luciole se sépara donc de ses chaussures et reçu sa chenille. Il oublia aussitôt la jeune femme qui s'éclipsa avec son précieux chargement.

-KYO, T'ES OU???

-La ferme planche à pain, tu me pètes les tympans!

-Ah ben enfin!

Il était adossé contre un arbre, dans le jardin. Elle se précipita et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de baisers langoureux, ils se séparèrent et Kyo remarqua l'anormale hauteur de sa compagne.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as les chaussures de Luciole?

-Te plains pas, t'es pas obligé de te pencher pour m'embrasser! J'avais envie de voir comment ça faisait d'être à ta hauteur, et puis... je ne voudrais pas fatiguer ce cher démon...

Kyo comprit aussitôt le sous-entendu et ramena sa compagne vers lui avec le sourire du mec affamé qui vient de voir un magnifique morceau de viande! S'ensuivit un second baiser langoureux qui aboutit finalement à une scène censurée!

Pendant ce temps...

-J'ai perdu la chenille... Où sont mes chaussures? Ah, je sais... C'est la chenille qui est partie avec!

Luciole toujours à côté de la plaque!

* * *

Voilou! J'avais prévenu que ce serait court! 

lecteurs cruels: Heureusement que c'est court! Trois pages de cette nullité et je me jettais par la fenêtre!

moi: T.T Je... Je comprends, je vais arrêter alors, je vais sauter par la fenêtre, me noyer dans la rivière en dessous (y a pas de rivière en dessous), tomber du haut d'un falaise dans la mer (j'habite loin de la mer), et là... un koala géant me rattrape et m'emmène avec lui au firmament de la constellation des cailloux. Je verrais enfin un homo sapiens et je parlerais avec une tortue de mer, v'est fou ce que c'est mignon ces p'tites bête là! Alors là je-

Mon moi raisonnable vous dit: On va la laisser dans son délire... Mais c'est votre faute aussi! Il faut la ménager, déjà qu'elle est pas très (du tout) équilibrée! Maintenant la zone arrière contenant le liquide saponitien se trouve sous la zone avant de la perception jugulaire, qui entraine-

J'oubliais: IL N'Y A PAS DE MOI RAISONNABLE!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDD

bye bye!!! Oubliez pas la p'tite reviews qui éclairera ma journée quand je serais sur panda land! XD


End file.
